1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to methods and devices that help people stop smoking cigarettes. More particularly, it relates to a system that delivers an audible anti-smoking message at the moment of impulse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,848 to Kim discloses a cigarette lighter having an anti-smoking message stored on an analog storage chip capable of emitting a short verbal message. Only one message is provided, but means are included that enables the erasing of the message and the recording of a new message when desired.
There are two drawbacks to the Kim approach. First of all, the cigarette lighter has a complex structure and is therefore not an inexpensive, disposable item. More importantly, the anti-smoking message is not delivered at the critical moment the moment of impulse. By the time the smoker activates the lighter and hears the message exorting him or her to refrain from smoking, the cigarette has already been placed between the lips and the decision to smoke has been made.
What is needed, then, is a system for sequentially delivering multiple anti-smoking messages, one at a time, so that the user does not become jaded by hearing the same message and thus does not stop listening to it.
A need also exists for a system that delivers an anti-smoking message at the moment of greatest psychological impact the moment before a fully committed decision to smoke has been made, i.e., before a cigarette has been retrieved from a pack and placed between the lips.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.
The longstanding but heretofore unfulfilled need for an anti-smoking device that delivers anti-smoking messages at the moment of impulse to smoke is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention. The invention is an anti-smoking system that includes a housing for holding a package of cigarettes. The housing includes a container and a closure means for selectively opening and closing the container. An audio module includes an electrical circuit for generating audible messages and is positioned within a space defined by the lid. The electrical circuit includes a battery means and a voice synthesizer means disposed in electrical communication with the battery means. A normally open switch means is disposed in switching relation between the battery means and the voice synthesizer means. The electrical circuit further includes a speaker means connected in driven relation to the voice synthesizer means.
In a first embodiment, a light-responsive means adapted to generate an electrical signal in response to detection of light is connected in controlling relation to the switch means so that when the light-responsive means detects the presence of light, the light-responsive means generates an electrical signal that activates the switch means. In this way, the novel system plays an audible anti-smoking message when the closure means is at least partially opened in the presence of ambient light.
In a second embodiment, a normally open switch is closed when the closure means is wholly or at least partially opened. More particularly, a normally open switch is held open for as long as the closure means makes physical contact with the container that holds the cigarette pack. When the normally open switch is closed, it connects the battery to the active components of the electrical circuit and the anti-smoking voice message is activated. The second embodiment, therefore, does not rely upon the presence of ambient light and is fully functional in a light or dark environment.
Nor is the invention limited to the use of a normally open switch means. A circuit designer of ordinary skill could easily change the expressly disclosed electrical circuit to include a normally closed switch means in lieu of the normally open switch means. Any other mechanical or electrical means that activates the electrical circuit upon removal or at least partial removal of the closure means from the container is within the scope of this invention. Moreover, the invention is not limited to either of the electrical circuits disclosed herein because it is within the ordinary skill of a circuit designer to re-design such circuits and to accomplish the inventive work while employing a different yet equivalent electrical circuit. Accordingly, all such equivalent electrical circuits are within the scope of this invention.
In all embodiments, the anti-smoking message is delivered at the moment of impulse to smoke, even before a fully committed decision to smoke has been made. The message is therefore delivered with maximum psychological impact. More specifically, it is delivered even before the smoker can touch a cigarette. This gives the smoker a moment to reflect upon his or her actions and to close the container before a cigarette is withdrawn from the cigarette pack and placed between the lips.
In the first embodiment, the container and the closure means are substantially light-tight when the container is fully closed by the closure means.
In the second embodiment, the container and closure means are in electrical contact with one another when the closure means is fully seated with respect to the container.
In either embodiment, the closure means may be detachably connected to the container or hingedly attached thereto.
The system further includes a memory means having sufficient capacity to hold sufficient data to generate a plurality of anti-smoking messages. The messages are stored in a queue and played sequentially so that no two successive messages are the same.
The voice synthesizer means is preferably a digital voice synthesizer means.
A preferred embodiment of the electronic means contained within the novel audio module includes a battery means, a photocell in electrical communication with the battery means, a normally open switch means in series with the photocell, a driver in series with the switch means, a digital voice synthesizer means including a read only memory means electrically connected to an output of the driver means, a digital-to-analog converter electrically connected to an output of the digital voice synthesizer means, an amplifier means electrically connected to an output of the digital-to-analog converter, and a speaker means electrically connected to an output of the amplifier means.
A second embodiment of the electronic means contained within the novel audio module includes a battery means, a normally open switch means in series with the battery, a driver in series with the switch means, a digital voice synthesizer means including a read only memory means electrically connected to an output of the driver means, a digital-to-analog converter electrically connected to an output of the digital voice synthesizer means, an amplifier means electrically connected to an output of the digital-to-analog converter, and a speaker means electrically connected to an output of the amplifier means. A protrusion formed in the closure means holds the normally open switch means open when the closure means is seated on the container. The normally open switch means is biased to close so that the switch means closes when the closure means is removed or at least partially removed from the container.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an anti-smoking system that has a maximum psychological impact on a smoker using the system.
A more specific object is to provide an anti-smoking message to a smoker at the moment the smoker has an impulse to have a cigarette, even before a fully committed decision to smoke has been made.
Another object is to provide an anti-smoking system that sequentially plays digitally-generated anti-smoking messages of varying content so that the smoker does not hear the same message every time an impulse to smoke is felt.
Yet another object is to provide a system that forms a part of a container for cigarette packs so that the system is activated upon opening of such container.
Still another object is to provide a system that delivers an anti-smoking message before a cigarette can be retrieved from a cigarette pack housed in the novel container.
Another object is to attain the foregoing objects with an inexpensive, disposable system.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.